One Bullet To Kill One Arrow To Love And Live
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: This is a oneshot showing how Jake became injured. Venezuela, Bolivarian Republic, 1st Battalion 24th Marines - 'The Terror From The North', Bravo Company. 13:42:54 Briefing Begins.


_**One Bullet To Kill One Arrow To Live and Love**_

**This is my take on how Jake got injured. Enjoy. Some A/N's at the end.  
**

"Marines book up!" shouted the Captain who just stroke meaningfully into the mess hall. The assorted Marines scrambled, abandoning their activities to stand straight and salute.

"At ease" he said motioning for them all to retake their seats, at the same time pinning a map to a notice board. Whipping out a pen he began to draw a line across the map. "I'm giving this to you straight; were fucked. Utterly fucked, unless we do something about the artillery barrages. The enemy are causing carnage on the front line, only giving land when they have to and making sure we pay a damn high price for it" the captain continued to scribble on the map

"The enemy two-fifty-pound barrages are here, here and here" he continued circling thee areas on the map, not within a mile of each other.

"Sir, couldn't the air force take care of this?" a private asked half raising his hand

"No, central command, in all their infinite wisdom, decided that the air force is needed else where other than the front lines. Though, saying this, the RAF are sending their crack pilots and thirty birds to assist. ETA three days." Sighing the captain looked at the map again

"I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder on this one, but it must be done. Ivan will be expecting someone to go for them, so they're going to be high alert. Thus you will be inserted here." Drawing an arrow on the map the Marines were already examining the distance to each barrage site. The wind whipped at the tarpaulin covered structure in which the Marines resided.

"Intel reports that there is, basically, a small army defending the two-fifties. It will be best to go silent, plant C4, then retreat for immediate evac. The British will be providing .50 cal sniper support also equipped with anti-air weapons, just in case. After you have blown the artillery sites" he continued scribbling out the circled areas "The Army will surge forward accompanied by UAV drones to lay down some surprising fire. Battalions 4th rangers, 6th engineers and 26th regiment of the army will be in the surge. They have limited tanks so don't expect them to make you their number one priority! The British with be providing the royal engineers 6th fleet, 3rd, 4th and 7th battalion rifles." The captain drew more lines on the map "They will also provide two HPV's, two light tanks, two medium and two heavy tanks. When the artillery is cleared we can move in out Anti-air vehicles and our own artillery." The map now became more pen than paper

"When captured we will dig in, creating bunkers or clearing out the pre-existing ones. We will burn through their ammo stocks and rain hell on those damn commies!" The captain spoke with vengeance and vendetta in his voice causing the Marines to whoop simultaneously

"Get ready, you're out in five!" the captain barked before tearing down the map. The mess hall was a flurry of activity; marines fetching their rifles, body armour, helmets, ammo, grenades and conduction final quality checks. Overall there were seven assembled Marines, all in full combat gear.

"Scared?" a private asked to the Marine next to him

"You've got no idea, Chris" he said with a smile "But I can't wait to kick Ivans ass!" he called making others around him chuckle

"You'll get your fight Jake, relax!" called a sergeant from across the room.

"Hooah!" Jake said sliding a magazine into his rifle and whipping the bolt back and releasing it with a satisfying metallic click.

Outside the low whining of a chopper could be heard. It was time. Filing outside they shielded their eyes from the dust and jumped into the chopper watched by their captain.

"Don't make me remind you what this means! Don't bother coming back if you fail, unless, you're in a body bag!"

"Yes sir!" they all called sarcastically as three, supposed, bushes climbed into the hold. All the Marines stared pointlessly at the absurd sight before them as they lofted off the ground and began to fly across the canopy. "I'm sorry, but what the fuck?" said the private looking between his comrades. The private silence when he found himself on the business end of a Barrett .50 cal sniper rifle.

"Shut up, prick" was all that the 'bush' said before one beside him pushed the barrel down with his hand

"Save it for those bloody commies, eh?" The offending bush humphed and settled his rifle across his knees. "Bloody Americans" he murmured before he looked out of the door at the mess below them.

"Ignore him" the other bush spoke "I'm Razor, that lovely guy is Tealeaf and that is Ivan" he said but they all faltered on the last name

"What he's Russian or he's called Ivan?" the private asked raising his voice

"Both!" he laughed as the rest of the Marines exchanged pleasantries and set up their radios. It was like they were in their own world; below them they could see people dying left and right, either from machine gun fire or artillery or heavy ordinance.

"Bye bye! Here take this!" could be heard from the far side of the hold along with a metallic clink. All turned their heads to see Ivan dropping packs of C4 from the chopper which exploded on impact with the floor below

"Man, is that ours?" screamed the corporal who checked his pack instantly. Letting out a sigh of relief he rested his head back "He's bat-shit crazy! Isn't he? Or is this normal?" he asked

"One for the homeland!"

"Na mate, that's pretty much it" Razor told him watching him intently when their radios crackled to life

_"ETA 60 seconds! Were coming up to a bunker, get something on it before we pass!"_ shouted the pilot. Ivan seemed to bounce around the hold virtually swinging from the handles trying to drop the whole bag onto it. In the end he could only settle with tipping half the bag onto the bunker creating a luminous purple explosion that showered sparks into the sky. Sitting back, looking content, he laughed and took a swig from a flask in his pack replacing it with equal speed.

_"Were here, get your asses off!"_ the pilot called as they hovered about two feet off the ground.

"Were going up there he said, pointing to the building on his right "Wait for to call you, well be in position then!" Running off there was relative silence apart from the war that was raging about a mile back from where they came. Lucky they Americans had captured a Russian chopper a week ago. Silently wondering whether the snipers had been captures already, due to the lack of gunfire, they felt a pain tug at their hearts; they sat now, on edge as countless allied lives were being lost.

_"Honey, were home!" _a voice came over the radio to which they saw a Russian soldier being toppled from the roof to his final resting place on the ground.

"Razor, are you in position?" the sergeant asked

_"Yes! And we have a marvellous view of the barrage sites. Lots of infantry; automatic rifles, machine gun nests; south facing. Lucky you!" _he said giving a thumbs up to the Marines on the ground

"Roger that! Were going in!" the sergeant called over his radio _"Ready!"_

"Ready!" came the call of six marines behind him.

_"Good luck. Tommy 2-4 out."_ The radio silenced leaving only their footsteps and the painful booms of the artillery in their ears. The group peeled off the surround the first artillery battery. Silently taking out the troops surrounding it they met up in the bunker underneath the artillery

"If we take this out they'll know somethings up!" the sergeant argued "I say we put them here!" he said drawing a cross in the roof which was, thankfully, just mud.

"Roger that!" said the corporal attaching three wads of C4 and covering it with a brown sheet to conceal it.

"Let's move on" the sergeant said crouching out of the door and pacing down a empty trench. "He's mine" he said leaping on a Russian and inserting his combat knife into the back of his head. "We can use his uniform he said motioning for the others to take out the guards together. There weren't enough uniforms. Two would have to go in Marine uniform. Jake and another corporal offered to stay as normal

"Tommy 2-4 come in!" Jake said into his mouth piece

_"Ah! The yanks! How you coming along?"_ Razor asked

"Shut up a second, be advised. Marines coming out in Russian spetsnaz uniform. Beacons active. How copy. Over?"

_"Solid copy Falcon 4-4. Out."_ The disguised Marines walked their way out of the bunker and over to the final artillery battery while Jake and the other corporal finished setting up their final C4 charge.

"Sergeant, where are you? We need to leave soon" Jake warned

_"Done!"_ came the voice _"Making our way back now, we will come back into your bunker. Out"_ he said quietly trying not to draw attention to himself. Jake shifted uncomfortably, flicking the suppressor mindlessly. He waited for what seemed hours when it was only minutes when the sergeant came through the door immediately tearing off the Russian uniform and tossing it in the corner

"Wow, they're hot!" he said wiping his forehead of the sweat. Flicking it away he motioned for the assembled Marines to follow him.

"Tommy 2-4! Come in" Jake said as they walked

_"lemme' guess... Marines back to normal?"_

"Correct! Call in our evac!" Jake half shouted.

"_Negative, looks like you got company!"_ he half shouted. All the marines frozen, diving for their nearest piece of cover. Not a moment after there were bullets quizzing past their heads, ricocheting off the wood sending splinters everywhere

"GO LOUD!" the sergeant screamed. Jake mindlessly obliged spinning the suppressor off the end of his rifle, shouldering it as he did so. Popping his head over the outcrop of framework he watched as three Russian heads basically disintegrated in front of him smearing the ground and walls with blood and bone.

"FIRE AT WILL!" the sergeant screamed as Jake and the others squeezed off more rounds into the oncoming attackers

_"Falcon 4-4 you must fall back! I can see a mob of infantry converging on you! Fall back now!"_ Razor called over the radio _"The evac bird is inbound! MOVE!"_ he shouted before his radio was filled with the large, unmistakeable booms of his rifle, which, was evidence by some of the limbs being removed from the wave of attackers, foolishly filing down the trench. The Marines started walking back over still firing and reloading their weapons as they did so. Jake swiped two grenades from his belt, pulled the pins and threw them into the swelling mass of Russians before him scattering body parts everywhere casting a red mist into the air.

"RUN!" the sergeant screamed making everyone else turn and sprint towards the evac chopper

_"Tommy 2-4 displacing to evac bird. Yours without sniper support for fifteen seconds"_ Razor said over the radio

"The birds here lets go! LETS GO! the sergeant shouted. Jake was still mowing down commies when the sergeant noticed he was missing.

_"Sully! Get your ass over here! You're in your own there!"_ Jakes head snapped round. He was right. Throwing his rifle aside he sprinted through the trenches and past his team mates who disposed of their grenades; throwing them into the crowd and assaulting Russians issuing screams of terror and pain. The Marines set of smoke canisters at their feet

"Let's move! Let's move!" the sergeant shouted running back from the smoke and jumped into the evac bird. "Detonate! Now!" he shouted. Everyone looked at each other as bullets longed off the hull of the chopper. They spotted the corporal sat behind some cover screaming. He was covered in blood.

"Shit!" Jake whispered before sprinting from the chopper, much to the protests of his sergeant. His comrades laid down fire as the picked up Rodrequies and ran him back to the chopper. They both clambered into the chopper and climbed into the sky.

"Right! NOW DETONATE!" the sergeant screamed while Ivan tossed more C4 from the chopper. Rodrequies lifted the detonator in his hand and pressed the trigger. A second passed. Nothing.

"Eh?" said Jake who held his head in his hands. He watched the horizon but nothing happened barring the still incoming fire. Jake twitched and crumpled to his knees in the hold of the chopper.

"Jake you're hit!" someone shouted as his vision became blurry and distant. He made out the sound of an allotment explosion followed by bright lights in his vision. He felt the chopper rock under the shock wave, but it continued steady. He passed out; the darkness consuming him, an endless abyss of nothingness, though he felt reassured, he felt safe. He wouldn't mind if this was the end. It was... nice.

Slowly the darkness receded and he became more aware. Everything seemed to pile together; layer by layer. Texture by texture. The whiteness disappeared to reveal a clean room, which beds covered in white sheets.

"This guy is a hero! He saved my life! You should totally hook up with hi-" Jake could hear a Spanish accent

"You still tryin' to fix me up, Rodrequies?" Jake asked quietly.

"Ah! Mr. Sully you're awake at last" said a doctor who scanned over his chart and vitals "all stable. Though, there is some bad news..." he said trailing off. Jake looked at him pleadingly, it was too painful to talk, though he did manage to shut up. "You were shot in the spine. You... You're going to be disabled from the waist down... I-I... I'm so sorry" he said casting his eyes down.

Jake laughed "Don't worry about it, I was doing my job! So are you" he said allowing the doctor to scoot along to the next bed. The next few weeks were a blur for Jake as the news settled in slowly, clouding his judgement and sense of time. His comrades came and went, friends too. He slowly became depressed as the injury healed. He wouldn't be in the marines any more, that much was sure. His family came to visit, including Tommy. He talked with Jake all through the night, about how he was going to a distant planet and would personally pay for his spinal op when he got back. Jake refused of course, but he knew tommy would do it anyway. The smallest glimmer of hope was the light at the end of the tunnel during his healing, Jake waited patiently, adopting to life as a civilian, in a wheelchair. He always knew this could happen but he told himself it wouldn't, not to him. He lost contact with all his friends at the military, now leading a solitary lifestyle. He just spend hours in a tiny apartment watching TV. He had recovered though, his state of mind was strong again as well as his will. This didn't last. News arrived that Timmy has been shot and killed. Jake sat looking over his body with cold, emotionless eyes, flanked by two suits who offered him a lifeline... Pandora.

**A/N: Yes, "Ivan/Enemy" are the Russian Army. I don't know anything at all about how Jake was injured but this was my version. The Russians had invaded since there was a mass of oil found, alas America decided that it was theirs and they had been perusing interests there for a long time. Seeing as America went to war, and the my (the British) government being dumb as shit decided to follow. Hurrah! I tried to one of the characters on being a badass. Can you guess which?**

**Review please, it means a lot to me!**

**Also My black ops works now :)**


End file.
